InFamous: Takeover Part 2
This RP is a sequel to inFamous: Takeover. It begins with Leo at the G.E.N.E Mexico base ready to complete his missions of killing three terrorists for Hurst in exchange for water powers. G.E.N.E's Mexico base Leo flies in through a trap door and lands in a crowded lab full of experiments going on. He notices a board full of blue-prints of a human resembling Harry Coder. Hurst: Welcome Leo. Good thing you were wearing clothes under the uniform. Your first target is a woman known mostly for seducing VIPs and murdering them during intercourse. She is currently in...New Spire. Sorry for making you come all the way here just to be told to go back. She is in a concrete building in the Sun District and she has blonde hair and yellow eyes. You can't miss her. Leo: Bruh... You had me fl- Okay. Fine. He shoots a little water on Hurst and laughs then flies out. Leo is flying in New Spire at night and lands in the Sun District and walks around in his a black dressing suit. He sees the concrete building and enters. Guard: Hello. You must sign in at the front. If you are not on the list we must escort you out. Leo: He shows them a card with G.E.N.E on it and the guards eyes open wide. '' Guard: O-Okay. You may go. Leo: Heh. ''He enters into the big bar type place with lots of people talking and smooth jazz band playing as everyone is dressed up fancy and dancing. ''*I fit right in... I seem good.* Man: Oho! You look sexy... Come here girl... Woman: N-No... Stop... I'm married... Man: I said come here... bitch.... ''He grabs her wrist to begin dragging her but then Leo makes him get off. Leo: Piss off bro. Man: Tch... You'll fuckin' regret that shit kid. He walks away. '' ''Leo walks deeper into the crowd trying to spot the woman. '' ''A short blonde woman with yellow eyes passes by him while eyeing him and smiles while she keeps walking. Leo: *She's pretty but I gotta kill her...* He smiles then walks to her behind her and grabs her by the waist. ''*Shit... I have a girlfriend... Ugh, Madelyn's going to be SO pissed if she finds out about this.* Woman: ''She giggles and turns around facing him ''Hiii, my names Rhonda... ''She says in a seductive voice ''How about you? Leo: Sexy name... My name's Reynolds... (That's his middle name.) Rhonda: ''She reaches up to him to brush her lips with his '' Leo: *Shit, shit, shit!!!* ''Her pulls her closer ''We should go somewhere... shouldn't we? Rhonda: ''She smirks ''We should... Come to my place later... Or now if you want... ''She grabs Leo's hand and pulls him out of the building while giggling and looking pretty. Leo: *Okay... step 2 complete...* At Rhonda's hotel room... They enter her hotel room. Leo: Nice room... Wow... Rhonda: In seductive voice ''Yea... But not as good as you... ''She starts rubbing on him and kissing his neck. '' Leo: *Shit... Sorry Madelyn...* ''They get on the bed when Rhonda is about to make out with him when claws come out her body and she partially transforms into a beast and is about to kill him when several gang members bust in with guns and then they hear police outside. Leo; *holy shit!* He jumps from under her as they fire lots of shots at them but Leo makes an ice shield to block out the attacks. '' Hurst: What's that gunfire?! Do you need me to send some agents to help? Leo: NO I GOT THIS. ''He makes the wall break and forms sharp ice spears on his arms and runs through the steam to stab some members then gets shot in the back. He gets up to block some bullets with the arm spears then makes icicle projectiles come from the spear into the remaining gang members' heads. ''Shit.... ''Rhonda is looking at him in disbelief Leo: You... Rhonda: S-Stop! I'm already shot... Leo is surprised and goes to her and sees multiple shots in her chest and leg area. '' Rhonda: Fuck... I didn't want it to end like this... I'm sorry... End my misery... Please... Leo: Don't have to tell me twice... ''He puts his hand on her forehead and her eyes close on the bed as she faints and dies. ''Rest in peace... ''He jumps out the window, escaping as police are coming into the hotel. Hurst: Target eliminated? Leo: Yep. Hurst: Good work, your next target is a police officer, he's really a terrorist with plastic surgery pretending to be one, hess in New Spire PD, one problem: we don't know what he looks like, but the boss should know, Mark Phillips. He joined a few weeks ago, he is 34 and he has his left middle finger cut off. He replaces it with a fake one, doesn't move but looks realistic. Find him, kill him, don't get spotted. Leo: Whatever. He goes to the giant NSPD station and asks for a guy names Mark Phillips. Front Desk Person: He is on his way. Suddenly a tall man with dark hair comes to greet him. Leo: Yo Mark! What's up! Mark: Hello Leo, how are you? What are you doing here? Need anything? Leo: Yep! I'm looking for a police officer here that has a fake middle finger and is 34? Do you know anyone? Mark: Hmmm oh! Rickey the Rookie! Yeah, why? Leo: Well, I'm gonna be blunt. If I told you he was a terrorist would you believe me? But what if I said it was by G.E.N.E's information? Mark: What?!? No, leave now, I don't want any G.E.N.E agents in here, hess not a terrorist, you're lying. Leo: What? Who said I was a G.E.N.E agent? I saw it somewhere... Why would you even accuse me for being one of those scrubs. Obviously me and Tom are out to kill them, I just want to see this "Rickey" guy. Mark: For what reason? Leo: I wanted to see how he was. They put a picture of the terrorist and listed some of the things he's done wrong, as well as his features. And someone told me they saw someone like him here, but with a different face. Mark: Dude, I'm warning you, leave now or you're under arrest for disobeying the law. I'm the sheriff, I can tase you. Leo: I'm looking for a terrorist. If you have any problem with that, then let's go to court then! It wouldn't hurt to look! Or are YOU the terrorist??!! Mark: There are no terrorists in here!! You think you'll do well in court? Because I'm pretty sure it was you who had something to do with the president's death. It was pretty obvious, a blizzard rained down on one of the hottest days of the year, the civilians said the snow was hot, and who's the only conduit in New Spire that controls that? You. Leo: Hm, good point. Fine. I'll go. He shoots some water in Mark's face then walks out in defiance. Hurst: Target eliminated? Leo: Suuuure... I guess you can say that... Hurst: You didn't kill him!! Arg...fine, I will just send someone to walk in with a mini gun and kill every cop, that will definitely get him. Go to the New Spire base. I'm there. Leo: Fine... Leo then gets a call from Madelyn ''Hello? Maddy? What's going on? Madelyn: Hey babe, you okay? I haven't heard from you.... Leo: N-No, I'm fine! Don't worry about me. I have a surprise for when I get back! Madelyn: Ugh, and when will that be? I need you babe... Leo: Whoa, you okay? Is something wrong? Madelyn: No... Nothing's wrong... I just miss sitting with you and cuddling with you... I know you're doing conduits business but come home once in a while... Leo: O-Oh... Okay Maddy, I promise I'll be home soon okay? Madelyn: You better be... Love ya. ''She hangs up Leo: Ugh. He flies over to the base '' At New Spire's G.E.N.E base Hurst: Okay Leo, I just send an agent to kill anyone he sees there. But their death is on your hands. Leo: Uhh, why? It's the agent. Plus they have cameras there so I'll have proof it wasn't me. Anyway, what's the next mission? ''He makes a little water tornado in his hands and throws it on he floor to watch it spin Hurst: The next might be hard, we don't know how hard because we don't know who he is. He's not a terrorist, but he keeps killing my agents, all I know about him is he is an ex-G.E.N.E agent and he is really good at killing. Find him, kill him, then you and your friends can live. Leo: No leads? Are you serious? Well, I can't do it then. Hurst: Let me check. Hurst gets a tape of the most recent killing then watches it Okay, he last killed an agent ten minutes ago in the Nature District. Kill him. Leo heads to the Nature District and looks around then sees a man with black hair in black clothes cutting the throat of a G.E.N.E agent Leo: *haha* He runs up to the G.E.N.E agent and punches him in the face as he's cutting the throat of another. The man looks up at Leo with no effect from the punch. The man is Yohan Rhodes. Yohan: Kid, back the fuck off. Leo: Sorry, I have to kill you. G.E.N.E orders. Then mutters to himself ''Then I can finally take out Hurst myself for all this... Yohan: Are you with G.E.N.E? Because if you are, I'll have to kill you. They betrayed me, they sent their cyborg to murder me, I will kill each and every one of them. Leo: I wish I wasn't. I was kidnapped, given water powers in addition to my powers and forced to kill "terrorists" ''does air quotes ''So now he told me to kill you last and he'll let my friends be safe. And you know Harry? I hate that dude... I wish I could tear off his head... Yohan: He shot a laser through my heart, he thought he killed me, he tore my symbol off my javket then walked off. I just hope he hasn't hurt Jade. After I killed enough agents, I'm going to destroy Harry, then murder Hurst, then see Jade. Leo: Oh nice. Well I quit this mission then. Don't wanna kill you. And wait, did you say Jade? She sounds very familiar, like I felt like I heard that name before. Yohan: If you're an ex-boyfriend, I'll kill you, if you worked close to her before, I'll still kill you. I'm her boyfriend, I'm not going to visit her till after Hurst is dead, because if I do, Hurst will know I'm alive then kill us both. Leo: You? Kill me? ''Leo starts busting out laughing and is squatting on the ground laughing. ''That's hilarious bro. Anyyyywayyyyy, I feel like I worked with her before... Wait, does she have a red bandana? Yohan: Yeah. And I could easily murder your ass. Leo: OH! I remember her! She helped take down Ray Agar with us! Good times. And uh, with my new powers? Good luck with that. ''He smiles ''I'm gone, since I don't wanna kill you, I'll just tell Hurst the deal is off. It's funny, because I only killed one out of the 4 people he sent me to kill. Now, let's go back to see how Tom and all them are doing. ''He begins to fly off as he waves Yohan ''See you at Hurst's grave!! Hurst: Yeah and because you left 3 people alive, I killed 30 people, on top of the 20 at the station. That's 50 people dead because of your laziness. I made sure most of the 30 were children, I think a few were from the Alliance, Tom is not going to be happy about that. Leo: But in the end who are the cold-blooded murderers? G.E.N.E. Tom isn't going to be happy about THAT either. Don't worry Hurst, I'll end your suffering soon. ''He takes out the communicator in his ear and throws it to the ground and goes to visit Madelyn. Back in Hunter's warehouse where everyone is at Hunter: How'd GENE work out for you?'' He's modifying his combat armor to resemble a cross between Raiden in MGR:R and Snake Eyes in GI Joe: Retaliation with a red-and-white color-scheme'' Sucked, didn't it? I know, they were the one's that gave me the fire. Leo: Yup. Hey Hunter, you should fight me. Or nah? Hunter: Nah, man.'' Finishes up the modifications to the suit, then goes over to his replica car and finishes it up. The armor then compacts itself so Hunter can stuff it into the trunk of the car'' Leo: Uuuuuggghhhh, I need to fight someone! A subdue rocket hits Leo and turns him into a glass statue except his eyes Tom: YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD! THEY KILLED MY FRIENDS BECAUSE OF YOU!!! Leo: Yes... That's more like it... It wasn't my fault. I simply couldn't kill them! He makes water surround him to turn it into ice and make a drill to crack the glass and let Leo break out ''Like my new power? Anyways, it wasn't my fault, either the plan went wrong or I simply couldn't. They were too hard to kill. Tom: You are a sick fuck. You caused their deaths... And ill kill you for it! ''He shoots a shatter blast where all shards pierce into Leo Leo: He gets knocked back and gets up bleeding and then shoots water missiles at Tom exploding in front of him Tom is pushed over by them then jumps up and hook punches Leo with a glass arm Leo flies back and does a backwards somersault and starts shooting icy-flames at him Tom manages to hold off the flames with a glass shield then runs at him and slashes his obsidian blade at him Leo: He gets slashed then punches Tom in the face then in the stomach then headbutts him ''I'm ending this fight. ''Suddenly Tom gets held on the floor unable to get up by his blood ''Learned this new trick! Thank goodness I got water powers... Max: Stop it ''as he says this he restrains both of them'' we are supposed to work together not kill each other Tom: Fuck...OFF!!! ''Tom explodes into many shards which spins rapidly and resembles Tom's face out of the tornado like shards. The face starts screaming and destroys the warehouse. In the rubble Tom reforms the shards back into his body '' Max: Perfect. Now, you've destroyed the warehouse. All we need now is for that robot to come. Leo: ''Breaks out of the rubble and crawls out bleeding and absorbs some heat from the wreckage of Hunter's cars and heals '''''You're such a fucking idiot sometimes Tom... Hunter: God damn it guys!!! Glad I have two spare warehouses. Looks for the remains of his combat armor and sees it destroyed'' God fucking damn it guys!!!! I swear, I need to buy another warehouse.'' Looks at the remains of the warehouse'' Shit guys. Leo: Blame Tom, he should be taking his anger out on Harry and Hurst. ''Begins to walk over the rubble while looking around at everything''''' Tom: The Alliance is gone. Me and Seth are the only survivors... Ch-Christine is dead... Quick Edit